Ragnarok
by RJwriter
Summary: As the end of the world transpires, the Avengers find an unlikely guide in a mysterious female who seems to know everything about what's going on. Inspired by the news that Ragnarok will occur later this year. One instance of swearing and very very minor fluff.


**AN: I got the idea for this after reading about the prediction that Ragnarok(the end of the world in Norse mythology, in case you didn't know) will happen later this year.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_February 22, 2014  
_- -

As the new day dawned in the Nine Realms, it was clear that something was amiss.

On Midgard, the oceans revolted against their usual patterns of motion, giant waves crashing everywhere. Some news reports even claimed sightings of a giant serpent's back surfacing in the Pacific.

Along the giant waves sailed a huge ship, constructed entirely of fingernails and toenails. This was the ship Naglfar, steered by Hrym with Loki at the helm.

From both Midgard and Asgard, a giant wolf could be seen, fire spurting from its gaping maw. His lower jaw touched the ground of Midgard, and his upper jaw skimmed the underside of Asgard.

These occurrences, along with many others across the Realms, signaled the beginning of Ragnarok.

* * *

_11:30 AM, New York City_

"Ugh, 'm up, 'm up!" I groaned, sitting up and shielding my eyes from the bright light streaming in through my bedroom window.

Quickly, still feeling the pain in my eyes from the extremely bright light - _brighter than the sun, one might say_ _- _I grabbed my clothes and stumbled into the bathroom, crashing into multiple things on the way.

"Wait - _brighter than the sun?!_ Oh gods, what's the date?!" I cried, scrambling for my phone, which I had had the foresight to bring with me. "February 22. Well, that's just _great_." I groaned, starting to get dressed to leave for the day. I certainly wasn't going to stay inside on the last day of my life!

* * *

_11:45 AM, Somewhere Above the Atlantic  
_- -

"Can someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on?!" Nick Fury yelled, looking out at the chaos that was erupting on the Earth below. The ocean rose and fell erratically while a large ship bounced around on the waves, and Fury could _almost_ make out the golden glint of a familiar horned helmet.

"Director, Thor warned us about this in _November_. Ragnarok. It's the end of the world, Viking style." Agent Phil Coulson reminded Fury, oddly calm despite the panic that was spreading through the universe at the moment.

"Assemble the Avengers!" Fury yelled, not having heard anything that Coulson had said. "I'm pretty motherfucking sure I see Loki down there!"

* * *

_Noon, NYC_

"Ragnarok. I can't believe it's actually happening!" I muttered, looking around as I felt the earth shake and heard the faint trumpeting of a war horn. "There goes Heimdall with the Gjallerhorn."

"Wait, you know what's going on here?" someone, probably a man if the voice was to be trusted, asked from behind me.

Turning around, I found the Avengers standing around, looking extremely confused. Well, most of the Avengers. Thor wasn't present, for obvious reasons.

"Yeah. This is Ragnarok, the Norse version of the end on the world. The little earthquake that you just felt? And the blowing of the horn? Those were part of the fifth step of Ragnarok. Yggdrasil, the world tree, shook and Heimdall blew the horn Gjallerhorn. The Aesir and Einherjar should be gathering soon to prepare for the battle." I explained, shocking them all into silence.

"So how long until we're all dead?" Hawkeye asked, and I snorted, amused by his bluntness.

"We're about halfway through, having finished step five of nine just a minute ago. We'll know when Six is nearly over when Thor comes down to take on Jormungandr. But considering all the war plans that the Aesir and Einherjar have to do, that could take a little while. Anyone up for getting donuts?" I explained, earning myself some disbelieving looks from the Avengers. "What? I've been up for a little over half an hour and I haven't eaten yet!"

* * *

_2:00 PM, NYC_

"Here comes Thor!" I called to the rest of the Avengers, who sat around a table, still munching on donuts.

"Why isn't he using the rainbow bridge thing?" Iron Man asked, and I rolled my eyes in irritation before realizing that I hadn't mentioned everything yet.

"In step Four, the Bifrost is broken by Surtr and the sons of Muspell. So nobody can use it anymore." I explained, getting thoughtful nods from the superhero team.

I turned back to the window then, watching the god fly down to the shores of the bay to fight his nephew, the Midgard Serpent.

"This battle could either last a long time or end quickly, depending on how long it takes them to kill each other. But while they fight, step Seven will be in progress up in Asgard." I started, before elaborating "Freyr fights Surtr, losing to him, and Garmr, a giant dog, fights Tyr, and both of them die."

"Wait, Point Break's gonna _die_ today?" Iron Man asked in disbelief.

"Yes. But you're not going to have very long to mourn him. After Loki and Heimdall kill each other, Surtr will cover everything in fire and we'll all die." I explained solemnly, not enjoying the prospect of my own death one bit.

"So are we on step seven or eight right now?" the previously silent Black Widow asked, looking at me inquisitively.

"Judging by the fact that there's a body falling from the sky, we're on Seven. That's Freyr, by the way."

* * *

_4:45 PM, NYC  
_- -

"Eheheheheh-" Loki's resounding laugh was cut off rather suddenly, signaling his death at the hand of Heimdall.

"Step Eight has officially ended, seeing as killing Loki was most definitely Heimdall's last action." I remarked, pulling out my cell phone to send one last text message before my inevitable death.

"Who're you texting at a time like this?" Hawkeye asked from behind me, respectfully not trying to read over my shoulder.

"My ex-boyfriend. I just want to tell him how I feel before we all die." I replied, typing out the message as quickly and carefully as I could.

_Hey, since we're all about to die a fiery death, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. It broke my heart when you broke up with me, but I never had the guts to tell you._

_All my love (and I do mean ALL of it!), ~RJT_- -

I hit send after I had read over the message once, not even waiting for a reply before handing Black Widow my iPhone and stepping forward into the path of Surtr's next flame. I wanted to die as quickly and painlessly as possible.

- - - - -(Black Widow)

As the girl was vaporized by the jet of flame, the phone she had handed me buzzed. Looking down at it, I sighed and set the phone on the ground, taking the Captain's shield and putting it over the phone as a sort of protection.

* * *

_After_

If anyone was around, they would have been able to move the shield to find an abandoned iPhone with a single text message on the screen.

_I love you too. Try not to die, please._

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I had to include that little bit of romance. Couldn't help myself!**

**Sorry if it's poorly written, it's past 1:30 AM on New Year's Day and I'm ****_exhausted_****.**

**Hopefully that bit of fiction will sate my writing urges for a while.**

**Happy New Year!**

**~RJ**


End file.
